


The song in his head

by Datawolf39



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: He is too perfect for the world, Mentions of Thomas's other vids, Really I have looked at all his stuff, Sides getting along, Well Fluff Anyway, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Virgil really did have that song in his head for a while.





	The song in his head

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the fact that Virgil said he would have that song stuck in his head all day. I feel like that wasn't a lie.

New Years 2017

“They could be lies lies lies lies lies,” Anxiety sung softly, only to groan a second later. Curse Thomas, and his love of catchy songs. The song had been stuck in his head since they had finished the video, and the second he thought that he had managed to oust it from his thoughts he found himself singing it again.

He remedied the problem by staying in his room for a few day, scrolling Tumblr, finding awesome pictures of his ships from various fandoms, and looking at Google Translate Sings videos, hoping one of them would counteract the effects of the lies song.

 

2018

The new year was upon them, and so much had changed in one year. Virgil walked into the common area to find the others sitting on the couch and watching TV. If he had walked into this situation a year ago he would have popped back to his room faster than they would have been able to look up, but that was last year.

“Hey guys,” he called softly.

The others waved.

“Come watch thiese videos with us,” Patton practically begged.

Virgil sighed, but all of them knew he was pretending to be exasperated because of the slight grin that came over his face.

He plopped on the sofa in the middle of Princey and Morality. They were watching old Sanders Sides Videos, along with Thomas’s vines, and collabs.

Currently, they were watching the video where Thomas, and two girls were butchering Disney songs, and Roman was wincing. 

“He was such a disgrace that day,” the royal groaned.

“And where were you?”

“I was off on a quest to fight the dreaded Dragonwitch,” Roman sighed, "when I saw this video I almost fainted, I was so disappointed, I really wanted him to sing Simba’s part in ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight’ too.” he whined. “The only silver lining was that he sounded really good in most of the video.”

Taking pity on the poor royal, Virgil said, “It’s been a while since I saw the Lion King, how did Simba’s part go again?”

Roman smiled. “So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past, Impossible, she’d turn away from me.” 

“He’s holding back, he’s hiding, of what I can’t decide, why won’t he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside,” Logan finished with the love he had given to singing about the Crofters jams in the Christmas video, to surprise of the other sides. The logical side pushed his glasses up with his index finger, “I had to finish the duet,” he said calmly, and nobody questioned it.

The next video to play was last years New Year video.

“Not again,” Virgil moaned.

The others looked at him in concern, and he was happy he was wearing enough make-up to hide his blush. “This song was stuck in my head for so long last year.” he groaned.

“We could change it,” Logan offered.

“It’s already too late,” Virgil said with the voice of someone who had resigned himself to the inevitable.

 

The next day at breakfast, Virgil was the last to notice that he was singing the lies song. Mentally he facepalmed, it was going to take forever to get this song out of his head, and he had the a suspicion that one of the sides, likely Roman, would be sure to play the video next year, so that this condition would be a yearly occurance.

Was it too late to be a recluse again?

He peeked up at the other sides, still astounded that they were so at ease in his company. Yeah it was too late, and if he was honest, as cliche as it was, he wouldn’t have it any other way, after all even if he never said it, it was obvious that he loved them, and that they returned that affection tenfold.


End file.
